Five Nights with The Kinslayer
by TragicalMage50
Summary: Lets say the animatronics are all girls. Lets say that Dark is the night guard. Lets say he restores Mangle to her original condition. Lets say she and Foxy take a liking towards him and Springtrap tries the kill him but ends up falling for him. But when a cereal killer kidnaps 11 children its up to the night guard to save from death taking them.(No murderer stuff in springtrap)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone and welcome to my new story. I don't own FNAF. Freya Fazbear is owned by CM-ha. I only own my OC.**

**Dark's POV**

I was looking though the newspaper to find a new job and I saw a article about hiring a Night guard. "This could be interesting." I said. I call the number. "Hello. Who is it?" a voice said over the phone. "Yes, I'm calling about the night guard position." I said. "Great! Your hired!" The person over the phone said. "Wait. What? Don't you need to do a interview and see my resume and what not?" I asked. "Just consider it done. Your shift start at 12:00 A.M. and ends at 6:00 A.M. heck you can even come at 8:00 P.M. if you want to. Well, goodbye." the person over the phone said and hung up the phone. "Something smells fishy, and it ain't the fucking fish." I said.

**Timeskip 2 hours**

I arrived at the pizzaria at 7:50 P.M. I walked into pizzaria and saw parents leaving with there children a man in a business suit. "Well, I wonder if the new night guard will come in early." he said. "Excuse me, but did you say 'Night Guard'." I said catching his attention. "Oh there you are and just in time because I was about to close up, well let me give you a tour and show you to your office. I'm Mr. Fazbear owner off Fazbear Entertainment and you are?"Mr. Fazbear asked. "Please call me Dark, sir. I abandoned my real name, after... my parents were killed." I said thinking back to that day. "Well, I'm so sorry to hear that Mr. Dark. Well, here's your set of keys and make sure no one gets in and steals the animatronics." Mr. Fazbear said as we entered a room filled with families watching the show. "This is dining area the area with the animatronics." He said as I saw the three main animatronics, Freya Fazbear, Chica the Chicken, and Bonnie the Bunny. They either had D cups or DD cups and look anthro like. "Whats in that room there?" I asked Mr. Fazbear. "Oh that room. We call it Pirate Cove. Home to Foxy the Fox and The Mangle." He said as we walked down the West Hall. "This is your office. There's a locker with some uniforms in it, if you want you can change in the bathroom." He said as we walked back up the hall. "Well, if everything goes fine I might side you in the morning, goodnight." Mr. Fazbear said leaving the pizzaria. "Okay. I wonder what The Mangle is." I said going towards Pirate Cove. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I yelled when I saw that The Mangle was a torn up animatronic. "You pour thing, you deserve to be treated better than this. Hang on let me see if I can find you original blueprints and spare parts." I said going to the storage closet first. "Okay where is the manual to build Mangle and it's part's. Bingo!" I said as found the manual and and it's spare parts with ease. I return to Pirate Cove and began the operation of repairing the Mangle. "Don't worry you're be good as new when I'm done fixing you. Great, now talking to a inanimate object." I said. "Almost done, just got to put in the eye and there, you're good as new, I just hope the kids don't tear you apart this time." I said wiping the sweat off my forehead. I checked my phone and saw that it says it's 11:50 P.M. "Well time to go my office." I said leaving Pirate Cove. When I got to my office the clock said 11: 53 P.M. as the phone started ringing, I pressed the speaker, anwsering the phone. "Hello." I said. "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." he said. "Wait. What!" I said. "Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. "Bite of 87?" I said. "Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death." "Wait, did he said death." I said. "Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." he said. "WHAT" I yelled. "Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and the vent and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." he said ending the phone call. I decided to check the to see if everyone was in the proper spot and when I clicked the Pirate Cove cameras to make sure Foxy and Mangle didn't move. "Okay. Everyone's here. Wait, where's the fuck is Mangle!" I yelled. I checked the cameras and couldn't find her, then I heard footsteps and got up to check the west hall.

**to be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back my Five nights at Freddys story. Again I don't own Freya Fazbear or the FNAF series. I only own my OC's.**

**Dark's POV**

I decided to check the to see if everyone was in the proper spot and when I clicked the Pirate Cove cameras to make sure Foxy and Mangle didn't move. "Okay. Everyone's here. Wait, where's the fuck is Mangle!" I yelled. I checked the cameras and couldn't find her, then I heard footsteps and got up to check the west hall and I saw nothing. "That asshole over the phone must have been prank calling." I said. When I turned around to sit back in my chair, I saw Mangle. "OH SHIT I'M FUCKED! I'M SO FUCKED!" I yelled as I lost my balance. The white fox anthro animatronic started walking towards me and I started crawling backwards towards the back of the office, I was cornered by said animatronic. "P-Please don't kill me." I studdered. "I'm not gonna kill you silly. I came her to thank you for fixing." A female voice said. I open my eyes seeing Mangle staring at me. "What?" I said. "I not a killer at all. But the parts and service room was locked up tight and the storage closet now contains our spare parts." the white fox said with a smile on her face. _'Damn this fox is hot. WAIT NO BAD THOUGHTS NO BAD THOUGHTS!' _I mentally yelled. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Mangle asked. "Just let me do my goddamn job, okay." I said receiving a nod from Mangle. I grabbed my flashlight and left the office, and went to the dining area and saw a bunny anthro animatronic that was golden and looks like it has been neglected and was badly damaged and had the same cup size and Bonnie. "Um, hello, do you need help miss?" I said while slowly approach the golden bunny rabbit. "You. YOU! I'LL FUCKING STUFF YOU IN A SUIT WHEN I'M THOUGH WITH YOU!" The golden bunny animatronic screeched at me. I start back the running back to the office and I slammed my fist on the door button, closing the door and ran towards the other door and slammed my fist on the door button on that side. "NOPE, NOTA, FUCK GOING BACK OUTSIDE THE OFFICE!" I yelled. "What happened?" Mangle who was still in the office asked. "Their-their was this-this golden bunny animatronic that was badly damaged, said she was gonna-gonna stuff in a suit." I said trying to catch my breathe. "Okay, that means you must have met Springtrap." she said. "Who the fuck is Springtrap?" I asked. "You could say she's a older version of Bonnie and Toy Bonnie or 'BonBon' for short. Springtrap hate the nightguard because he fail to save a child. The child's soul became the Marionette or 'Mary' for short" Mangle explained. "Well I'm gonna befriend Springtrap no matter what." I said open the east hall door. I left the office and Mangle followed right behind me, when we got to the dining hall, I was tackled by a red blur. "Don't worry Mangle, this land lubber won't hurt ye or anyone else." a female voice with a pirate accent said. I quickly regain consciousness and of all the goddamn places for my face to land in, it had to be smack dab in middle of them 'moist' lips! "Foxy get off him now!" "But-" "NO BUTS!" Mangle yelled and Foxy got off me. "What's going on here?" a female voice with a British accent said. "Yeah, what's going on?" A female voice with a Boston accent said. "Is everyone okay?" A female childish sounding voice said. "OH MY GOD FREYA, CHICA, BONNIE!" I yelled as I saw who the voices belong to. "Yes?" all three of them said. "I'm the new night guard, and I'm not here to hurt any of you." I said getting up off he floor. I heard laughing like a little boy laughing then I saw him. "SCREW YOU BALLOON BOY!" I yelled. "SCREW YOU JACKASS!" Balloon boy yelled flicking me off. "I hate you balloon boy ever sense you scared my little sister when I was 8 years old!" I yelled flicking him off. "Bring it on, BITCH!" Balloon yelled holding up his fist. "One, I don't got fucking time for your goddamn bullshit. Two, I here to find my sister's murderer and either kill him or her, or throw the fucking asshole in jail." I explained. "Freya please forgive me for my language, the only time I use that language is when I'm panicking, or when I'm pissed off." I said. "Now where's Springtrap?" I asked when she tackled me. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Springtrap yelled holding me down to the ground. "Springtrap, listen. I'm the brother of the person that was killed, I swear it. Do you remember a little boy who was crying, holding the dead girl's body, that was me. Now please let me go." I told Springtrap the truth. "No. You can't be." She said as she let go of me. "Yes it is me. I remember that day and at her funeral I made a promise. 'I promise you Kayla, I will the basterd responsible for your death, I promise.' and I'm planning on keeping that promise." I said. "No, it can be possible, Elijah. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I thought I scared you away." Springtrap began crying and began hugging me. "There, there, Springtrap it's ok." I said patting her on the back. Then the alarm on my phone rang. "Well, its 6:00 A.M. You get back to your proper places." I said as everyone went to their places. "I'll see you all tomorrow night." I said before leaving. "Well, it's great to see that you survived the night, Dark." Mr. Fazbear said entering the Dining area ten minutes after my phone rang.

**And done. Yes, Dark's sister is the Marionette, and Dark hates balloon boy for scaring Kayla.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And welcome to Night 2 people. today Mary/Kayla and Goldilocks make they. Again I don't own Freya or anything else. I only own my OC's.**

**Dark's POV**

I got to the pizzaria at 9:00 P.M. because of goddamn traffic. Today, I'm gonna find the Marionette's location and help her remember her past. I went to the office only to be greeted by a certain golden bunny anthro animatronic and a golden Freya animatronic that were throwing things out the door like she lost something and, yes the office looked like tornado hit it. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Springtrap and to my FUCKING office." I growled. "Hey Elijah, I was look-" "One, My name is no longer Elijah, it's Dark. I abandon my true name after my sister's death. And guess what?" I said. "What, your gay." Springtrap said. I grabbed a dead mouse that was caught in a mousetrap. "It's a trap. A SPRINGTRAP!" I yelled throwing the dead mouse that was still in the mousetrap at Springtrap who dodged it. "So watcha hunting?" I asked. "The camera footage of your sister's death. Also my name is Goldilocks, nice to meet you." The golden bear said. "Wait, WHAT!" I yelled. "Do you want me the cry my fucking eyes out! DO YOU! HUH! HUH! HUUUUUUUH!" I yelled.


End file.
